Never Alone
by Juunanaz Gurl
Summary: When a strange woman appears,17 falls in love...but begins to completely ignore his sister,so 18 goes for Trunks and begins to ignore 17 as well .(on purpose) Will the two sibilings ever reunite their bond?Or are they too in love to even think about it?
1. Default Chapter

A young blond sat by a small lake."Just another boring day.....",she sighed.Her icy blue eyes stared into the water until she saw another reflection.  
  
"18?"  
  
A young and hansome raven-haired teen stood at her back.He had the same blue eyes as the blond.  
He was clearly her twin.They were both cyborgs(human/robot).They were kidnapped by a mad scientist named Dr. Gero as humans.  
  
"Yes,17?"  
  
"Its dinner."  
  
" Eat it yourself,Im not hungry."  
  
17 sighed.'Great, shes giving me that damn attitude again....I know!'  
  
"Say,18 wanna go blow up some humans instead?"  
  
"Oh, alright.."18 giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Screaming humans ran away while those who were trapped begged for mercy.  
  
18 was still stealing..er..I mean "shopping" for clothes, whilst 17 laugh evily at the pitiful humans.  
Suddenly a beautiful blue haired woman crashed into 17.After 17 felt the thud, he groweld and looked behind him.  
His eyes went a little wide when he saw the pretty girl.  
  
"Well, arent we looking pretty today.Whats the occasion?Oh yeah I forgot, your funeral!"17 remarked sacastically.  
  
The girl had neatly combed waist long baby blue hair, sweet and large blue eyes,and a beautiful dress with a shimmering diamond  
necklace.She simply gave 17 a small smirk and a bit of a mischevious laugh.  
  
17, a little shocked at her responce grew angry.  
  
"So, u think this is funny?!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."she responded calmly.  
  
~End(for now)~ 


	2. Kenya

"17? Where are u?!"  
  
18 let out a sigh of frustration.She had been looking for hours.Had he ditched her? She looked to her left.Well,his car was still there.  
'Strange.. he usually doesnt go without his car....'.18 just shrugged and countinued looking.Mabye he got into a another fight with the lavender-haired  
one.'Ah, anyway the only advantage that kid has over 17 is his good looks.'  
  
"Oh Dende.."She muttered,"No, what am I thinking! Lavender boy 'cute'?! Pa-lease! Well,then again.."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
17 prepared a ki at the pretty giggling woman in front of him.Finally ready, 17 shot the blast at her!However,when the smoke cleared 17 felt another heavy thud on his back.  
Surprisingly, this thud sent 17 flying.After 17 had crashed into a nearby building,he looked around seeing that the girl he shot earlier was indeed the one that hit him.She glared back with a smile curling her lips.  
  
"What?Did u think Id die that easily?!"She laughed.  
  
"So, I see we have another smartass human willing to fight me.."17 remarked  
  
Girl:Human?! who ever said anything about being human?  
  
17:Well if your not human...then what are u? Not that Im intrested of course....  
  
Girl:My name is Kenya, and Im your greatest challenge yet!  
  
17:Oh?Sounds fun...  
  
With that 17 took of into the air,shooting a millon ki blasts were Kenya last stood.Kenya dodged everyone of them and took of into the air preaparing a ki at the palm of her hand.Screaming with energy she imedeatly realised  
the blast.Altough 17 knew it was coming he stayed put.When the blast finally reached 17, he surounded himself with a massive amount of protective energy that deflected the blast directly back at Kenya.She once again found the oppurtunity  
to dodge.To tired to go on Kenya decended to the ground.Thinking this was her way of saying 'I surrender' let out a loud laugh.  
  
"17!"  
  
A fimiliar voice caught 17's attention.18 stood by the building he had crashed into at the begining of his little fight.  
  
  
"Ive been looking for u everywhere!!Destroy that human and lets go!"  
  
17 nodded and looked back to where Kenya was.However she wasnt there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Pretty necklace

This is a story of truth,beauty,freedom and above all things,love -Moulin Rouge   
  
Disclaimer:I dont own anyone from DBZ......  
  
  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
17 stared curiously at the spot where he had last saw the beautiful Kenya.Then looked back to his impatient  
sister.He loved 18,however most of the time she got on his nerves.  
  
"What are you waiting for??!!Lets go!"Screamed an angry 18  
  
"Geez,cool it sis."  
  
18 just rolled her eyes.Whatever.She was about to lift of the air when she senced a strong ki land behind 17.  
The kid.  
  
"So it u again."18 remarked without turning around.  
  
17 smirked.Before him stood a handsome young Super Sayain named Trunks.Trunks,bent on destroying the androids to free the future of   
the terror that was destroying planet earth.I mean,seriously man!It's like, some kinda, android hating obbsesion!Well...anyways,  
  
"Androids!"Trunks yelled furiously."Im gonna make sure this will be your last joy ride!!"  
  
Both 17 and 18 went into fighting stance."Ya ya, we heard that one before."  
  
"Enough talk!"  
  
With that, Trunks swung his sword at both of the androids. 17 dodged the blow and quckly glided to the right and 18 went to midair. 17 gave 18 a signal and they both shot energy blasts  
at Trunks.Trunks immedieatly leapt out of the way and shot a ki at 18. 18 was hit and her body flew a few feet away.Trunks, not giving 18 any time to recoverflew to her and gave a few punches to her  
gut.18 regaining consciousness began to block Trunks blows.  
  
Meanwhile 17 watched the whole thing from down below.He had an increadibly powerful blast in his hand.All he needed now was a chance to hit Trunks with the blast with out hittig 18 at the same time.  
Finally, he saw his chance,18 had kicked Trunks hard enough to send him flying a few feet away.With that 17 shot the blast,causing Trunks to fall to the ground.  
  
Decending to the ground 18 remarked,"Well,that was short." As soon as 18 touched ground she stepped on some thing hard.Looking down she saw a diomand necklace.  
'How pretty..' 18 slowly bent down and picked up the shimmering necklace and put it on.  
  
"What do u think?"She asked 17.  
  
17 looked curiously at the necklace.'Thats the necklace that Kenya girl was wearing'  
  
"Its pretty.."   
  
~END3~(fOR NOW) 


	4. The androids get a visitor.....

*Knock knock*  
  
A small fist pounded on the woddden door.  
  
Inside a (annoyed) blond female laid on a old torn couch heard the knocking.  
"17!!Get the damn door!!!"The dark haired android stormed down the hallway (litterally) holding  
a damp cloth on one hand and a large toy car in the other.  
  
"Who the hell would even dare visit us?!"17 asked,about ready to open the door.However before 17 could even turn the knob,  
the door busted wide open.Kenya.  
  
"Well, if it isnt the hot shot!"17 remarked."If u came for ur necklace, it looks as though my sister has already taken claim   
for it"   
  
Kenya:My mother gave me that necklace, so give it back!  
  
17:Well, Im not the one whos wearing it, now am I?  
  
18:17, u know her?  
  
17:I fought her once thats all.She put up quite a challenge!  
  
Kenya:Oh, and I think I should stay here for a while, U do owe me for destroying my house.  
  
17:What?!Where the hell are u from human!?  
  
Kenya:Now now, thats no way to talk to a guest.....  
  
Before 17 could say anymore she gently sliped past him an entered the house.Her soft blue hair tailing behind her.   
finding an extra room she unpacked her stuff.  
  
17:18!Why didnt u say something?!  
  
18:Speak for yourself brother..... 


	5. Oh the profanity!!

18 grabbed her dairy.Hoping on her bed she began to write: The girl named Kenya has lasted in this house longer than I thought....why 17 hasnt blown her to peices yet, I dont know...but...she better stay out of my way!Hmph...humans...wait, is she a human??I mean, shes a little too powerful to be human...than again so is the kid...and speaking of the kid,how'd he get so damn strong all of a sudden?Man, things have gotten wierd lately..and speaking of weird I think 17 is starting too like the girl...NO WAY!!HAHA!Thats a good one...or is he???  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
17 cursed as he hit the ground,he had been sparring with Kenya for quite some time,THINKING that she wouldnt be any challenge to him what so ever...so much for that.  
  
Kenya:So are u gonna lie there all day, or are u gonna fight me?  
  
17:Id watch your mouth if I were u...  
  
Kenya:Ohh..Im soo scared..  
  
17:You asked for this!!!!  
  
Taking Kenya by surprise, he charged at her and and headbutted her in the stomach causing her too fly back a few feet.Not giving her time to recover, he punched her in the face and sent her crashing to the ground.Regaining consiousness Kenya leapt to her feet and starting shooting ki blasts at the incoming 17.17,unable to dodge so many blasts at once was hit with full impact and thrown to a nearby tree.  
  
17:Damn it.  
  
Kenya:Give up already!We've been fighting for at least 4 hours now!!Arent u the least bit hungry?!  
  
17:I dont get hungry witch!I eat if I feel like it!  
  
Kenya:Well feel like it now,cause Im make'n waffles!! (Yes, I know, its from Shrek)  
  
17:I dont like waffles,and I dont like Shrek!  
  
Kenya:Well I do,so live with it!  
  
17 growled and walked inside the house.Kenya,who was still outside smiled in both satisfaction...and victory.  
  
18 glanced at her obviously upset brother."Whats wrong? Did she kick your ass?"17 just glared.Usually,a glare such as that would make anyone pee in their pants,but 18 was use to it.  
18 laughed.17 was obviously not in the mood for jokes,(extremly) pissed of at his sister's constant comments,threw a quick punch at her!  
  
18:What the hell was that for?!?!?  
  
17:For being a bitch,thats what!!  
  
18:Your the bitch, you bitch!  
  
The twins continued to quarel until...."Would u bitches just SHUT UP?!?!"The twins looked to see an annoyed Kenya,hands to hips.  
  
17:Its none your buisness bitch!  
  
18:Why dont u just blast that bitch to an oblivion?  
  
17:Shut up!Im tired of your bitch'n!  
  
Kenya:Oh,fuck it!Wheres your damn toaster?  
  
Fed up,17 simply grunted,"Under the sink"and walked away.  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
17 laid on bed,tired from too much fights.The door knob opened and Kenya stepped in the room.17 just glared.Kenya only smiled.  
  
Kenya:Whats wrong?A little overtired?I thought cyborgs never get tired....  
  
17:Phsyicly, but not mentally  
  
Kenya:Your sister puts up a good fight.  
  
17:*laugh* No kidding  
  
Kenya:Tell me...do u love her?  
  
17:Who?  
  
Kenya:18, smart guy!  
  
17: Are u kidding?Just hearing the word love makes me sick.  
  
Kenya:U dont like hearing it...but u might enjoy feeling it....  
  
17:Huh?  
  
With that, Kenya silently crept to 17's side and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Kenya:Now,let me show u what most humans do to express their love.... 


	6. Kenya likes who?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
17 screamed in shock at the certian blue haired girl trying to strip him of his clothes.  
  
Kenya:What?  
  
17:What on earth are doing??  
  
Kenya:Begining the process of course...or do u want to see me strip first? You naughty boy...  
  
17: .......  
  
Kenya: U look confused...must I explain this?  
  
17: ......  
  
Kenya: *Rolls eyes* Whatever...we'll finish this next time...ok?  
  
17: ......  
  
Kenya:T_T  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenya walked in the kitchen and found 18 at the table.  
  
Kenya:Ok.....whats wrong with u?  
  
18:Stay out of it...  
  
Kenya:Your just as stubborn as your brother, u know that?  
  
18:My "brother" is nothing like me....  
  
Kenya:Ya,well,hes very stubborn in a good way...so u may as well take that as a complement...  
  
18:Stubborn in a good way?How so?  
  
Kenya:Personal reason,I like'em feisty...~_^  
  
18:U like my brother?!?!0_0  
  
Kenya:Im begining to...  
  
18:Thats scary....  
  
Kenya:*Nod* ^_^  
  
18:Ummm....anyway....I heard screaming back there,what happened?  
  
Kenya:Trust me, u dont want to know.....  
  
18:Do tell....  
  
Kenya:Im serious....  
  
18:Plz?  
  
Kenya:Well, in general...I tried to fuck him....  
  
18:Whats that mean?  
  
Kenya:Never mind.....T_T  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
